DWKY
DWKY (91.5 FM), under the brand 91.5 Win Radio, is a music radio station of Mabuhay Broadcasting System, Inc. in the Philippines. The station's studio and transmitter is located at transmitter is located at the Summit One Bldg., Shaw Blvd., Mandaluyong City.[citation needed] History KY 91.5, and K91 (1984–2003) On October 1, 1985, DWKY was known as KY 91.5 under Mabuhay Broadcasting System, Inc. (MBSI) which also owned DZXQ 1350 AM. It played classic rock hits during the late 80's and the rest of the 90's. In 1998, Manny F. Luzon became FM Operations Consultant for MBSI. KY 91.5 then became K91 FM, which mainly played novelty and pop music. 91.5 Energy FM (2003–2011) DWKY from MBSI was re-launched under a new name, 91.5 Energy FM, with a new brand called “Pangga” and a recall byline “Wag mo sabihin radyo, sabihin mo E-ner-gy” in order to compete with the other local stations. Its studios moved to the SYSU Building in Quezon City. From July to November 2006, The Edge Radio of United Christian Broadcasters occupied the 6pm-6am timeslot of Energy FM. In 2008, it ranked second among Metro Manila stations.[citation needed] In 2009, DWKY, together with its provincial stations, won in the 18th KBP Golden Dove Awards as Best FM Station of the year.[citation needed] In 2010, Manny Luzon eventually left UBSI to join Progressive Broadcasting Corporation (where he transformed NU 107 to 107.5 Win Radio). After 8 years on 91.5, Energy FM signed off on June 1, 2011 and transferred to the 106.7 frequency a month later. 91.5 Big Radio (2011–2014) 91.5 Big Radio was launched in June 1, 2011 at 1:15am. It is managed by Manny Luzon, licensed by former owner MBSI, and resembles theEnergy FM format. Bigman Marco (Mark Luzon, formerly known as Sgt. Mark of Energy FM and son of Manny Luzon) was the first to go on board, followed by a few jocks from the Energy FM roster.1 During its first month, it used a partial stinger of the Energy FM slogan "'Wag mo sabihing radyo," until it was abandoned upon Energy FM's move to 106.7. During its first 4 months, it reused its old studios in Centerpoint Bldg. in Pasig City, until it moved to its current studios in September 2011. Since late March 2012, Big Radio ranked #3 in the FM radio ratings, based on the KBP Radio Research Council. 91.5 Win Radio (2014–present) On June 26, 2014, 91.5 Big Radio ended its airing after three years. It was replaced by 91.5 Win Radio, which used to be aired on 107.5 for the past few years (the 107.5 frequency is now 107.5 Wish FM).A few days prior, Luzon resigned as EVP of PBC. Its programs and DJs (a few from the original Win Radio) were premiered last June 27, 2014. Format * Classic rock (1984–1998) * Top 40 (CHR) (1998–2003) * Hot AC/OPM (2003–2011) * Rhythmic Top 40/Hot AC (2011–present) MBSI radio stations *Owned by Progressive Broadcasting Corporation See also * Ultrasonic Broadcasting System * 106.7 Energy FM External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Ustream Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:OPM formatted, radio stations in the Philippines